Secret Tea Party
by Another Loveless Ampora
Summary: A small fluffy SolNep fanfiction that I was going to post on Valentines day, but that didn't work out.


It's another boring day on the meteor. Sollux is silently working at his computer, doing nothing important at all. After a few minutes, a small beep comes from his computer. All that beep really signifies is that someone sent a message to him via Trollian, and that person happens to be the one and only arsenicCatnip.

*arsenicCatnip begins trolling twinArmageddons at 11:45*

AC: :33 *ac wonders if ta wants to join her in a tea party*

TA: a tea party really ne

AC: :33 *ac doesn't see whats wrong with a tea party*

TA: we aren't wiiggler2 anymore ne

AC: :33 *ac doesn't matter if her and ta match the definition for tas wiggler and the tea party offer still stands*

TA: ne iim not going to 2ome 2iilly tea party

AC: :33 *ac stops pestering ta with it, but if he wants to join her with the tea party in her room, he can*

*arsenicCatnip stops trolling twinArmageddons at 11:50*

Sollux can hear behind him someone getting up from their computer. He slightly turns around to see the cat girl, Nepeta, walking across the lab. He watches her walk out before glancing over to Equius.

The indigo is sitting at his computer, which is a few computer lengths away from Sollux. The golden blood leans back in his chair and glances over at Equius's computer screen. Out of instinct, he reads the website URL first. The URL _was _. Sollux just noped as hard as he possibly could without drawing attention to himself, which was actually pretty hard.

He left a few minutes later. Equius didn't even give any notion that he was going to leave his computer within those two minutes. It was a good that he didn't though, because Sollux was so obviously going to go see his flushed crush Nepeta. Nearly everyone watched him go, expecting something important going to happen to him.

When Sollux reached Nepeta's respiteblock, he stands outside for a bit. He's trying to keep a straight face, but a very small, tiny golden blush is across his pale grey cheeks. Cautiously, the psionic knocks on the door. He hears someone rushing over to the door, obviously excited about the knocks that came from the door.

Nepeta opens up the door, a huge, cat-like smile across her face. Sollux smiles back, scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"You came, Sollux," Nepeta sounds really overjoyed to see the golden blood.

"Don't mention anything about it," Sollux says, still a tiny golden blush across his face.

"I won't at all for mew," she says gleefully, "Come on in!" She moves out of the way to let him in. He walks in to see ships all over the walls. In the far corner is a bunch of grey boxes that are covering a drawing that he can only see a small red heart that is not covered. On the floor a few feet away that pile of boxes and hidden picture is an olive colored blanket with an olive colored teapot with a black kitten lying across its surface and two black teacups with olive kitties playing across the smaller surface.

Nepeta sits down in front of one of the teacups, claiming it as hers. Sollux goes and sits in front of the remaining teacup.

"Mr. Captor, would you like some tea?" the cat-girl asks, instantly going into roleplaying.

"Yes, Ms. Leijon, I would love to have some tea," Sollux joins her with her roleplaying, picking up his teacup. Nepeta picks up the teapot and pours some hot tea into the psionic's temporary teacup. After his cup, she pours her own cup of tea.

"Why, Ms. Leijon, what sort of business do you wish to conduct with me?" Sollux asks after a sip of his tea, which slightly burned his tongue.

"I want to conduct very serious business with you, Mr. Captor," she says, a dead serious tone in her soprano-like voice.

"What is this serious to talk about business, Ms. Leijon?" he asks in wonderment.

"The matter is very important and must not be told about to anyone else unless I say so," she state, wanting to make sure that he knows to not speak about it.

"I shall not talk about it," he says, being serious despite the fake roleplay. Nepeta sets her teacup down in a very elegant manner. Sollux watches her, wondering what she wants to talk about.

"Now, the important business, Mr. Captor, is about quadrants," says Nepeta, very serious about it still.

"Quadrants, Ms. Leijon?"

"Yes, quadrants, Mr. Captor."

"What about quadrants do you want to talk about?"

"I wish to talk about a certain quadrant, to be specific, the flushed quadrant."

"What would you like to say about the flushed quadrant?" Sollux asks, causing a light olive blush to show up on Nepeta's grey cheeks. He notices the olive blush, and wonders if she feels the same way.

"Mr. Captor, I feel flushed for you," Nepeta meows to him. After a small moment of silence, Sollux moved to sit cross legged. Nepeta blinks at him, as he gently pats his lap tot let her know that she can lie on him.

She lightly pounces onto his lap, curling up on him. He pats her back and runs his fingers through her hair. She purrs to his movements, both of them smiling.


End file.
